Who'd a thunk
by Alyssaloves
Summary: A girl with a broken heart is thrust against her will into a new world with larger than life adventures. Her only comfort is that she knows everything about this world, its a TV show! show from cartoon network, not the old comic
1. Some Information

Hello! I thought that I would be help full and post a character list with summaries if I feel like it or some one tells me to. Please don't steal my characters, they're like my children. You don't have to read this if you are familiar with the show.

Alyssa--goes by Aly main character ( all mine)

Alex--Alyssa's ex-boyfriend/ex-best friend

Thugs--those you can have

Beastboy

Starfire

Robin

Raven

Cyborg

Terra--does not appear but she and Beastboy had a thing and then she was evil, good, stone, and in denial in that order. poor Beastboy

Shelby and Brooke--Alyssa's best friends

Kronos--an evil robot named after the Greek titan killed by Zeus

Jacques-Pierre Commpris--the inventor of arêtes de temps (also in a asylum)


	2. Waking Up

~_**This is an account of the bizarre situation that befell a young woman one lovely fall afternoon. None of the following story was consciously made up by this writer and the writer is unwilling to explain how that came to be, so just enjoy this compilation and let the story unfold.**_~ The writer

* * *

I suddenly woke-up and the first thing I noticed, even before I open my eyes, is that I'm not in my bed and I'm outside. I opened my eyes and got the biggest shock of my life. I'm in a cartoon world, laying outside , in a park. I am completely freaked out. After I am convinced that I am not dreaming (which was quite painful) I got up and walk around. Apparently the park that I'm in is in the middle of a big city. It looks vaguely familiar, but that's just a naggy little feeling in the back of my head. I wandered around the city until sunset. I ended up at a beach and suddenly I am over whelmed. I start to cry. I sat in the sand and hugged my knees to my chest.

~_o.k. calm down, calm down. Think. How did this happen? I remember that I was in my back yard . It was right after school, because I still had my uniform on, crying because that jerk Alex dumped me to go out with that blonde public school hoe. Mr. I'm a bastered that likes to make private school girls cry. All my friends said that I shouldn't cry over him but I really liked him. Then poof. There's this little fat dude floating in front of me. He looked around and said something about how this wasn't it or it's a purple watchmacallit. He stared to do something when he noticed me. "oh. You're sad!" It was almost like he had only ever heard of sadness. "It's nothing. I'll get over it." "NO! I'll take you to Robin. He can fix it." I laughed for the first time all day. "You mean the bird or Batman and Robin." "No. from the Teen Titans" "Wait, wh.." "I'll just show you. 'Then there was a flash and then the park and … Crap. I'm in a TV show!~_

I broke down again. It was all too much. I sat crying on that beach for hours and ,sometime after sunset, I fell asleep. I woke up to some guy yelling at me. "Give me your money, damn it. I saw that the guy yelling at me was red in the face. He looked like he was very mad and he was holding a gun to my head. Something inside of me snapped. I grabbed the gun and bent it in half. "if I had any money, would I be sitting on a beach this late at night? Now get out of here or your hand is next." He looked surprised as he backed up and, if possible, even more mad. "you'll regret that." then he was gone, running like a chicken. It occurred to me that I had just bent a gun like it was made out of clay…with one hand. I smiled and laid back on the sand to watch the sun rise. At least I'm not defenseless. I laughed at the absurdity of my situation and stood up. "Hey, there she is! There's the girl who did that to my gun!" I spin around and see an gang lead by that guy from last night. Crap. They all start yelling at me and running. I don't think and just run into the sea. I swim. "get the jet skis!" Double crap. I swim faster. They start catching up. I'm getting so tired. Suddenly they start yelling "turn back, turn back." and "we can't go there" not that I care why they turn around at this point. The water gets shallower, so I glance up. I see some rocks and they're close. I swim towards them, when I reach the end of my strength, I touch them. All I'm thinking is I hope its high tide.

When I woke up again, I hurt all over , but I notice that I was in a bed. The ceiling of the room was dark with stars and the walls had a desert landscape on them. _Huh, _I thought, _this looks like Tara's room._ I shot up in bed.

Pain flared everywhere and I almost passed out. " careful, you swam pretty far really fast. You're probably still sore." "Huh, that sounds like Beastboy. I'm still dreaming then." "RAVEN! I THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HER! SHES BEING WEIRD!" "Oh, It's not a dream then? How can it not be, you don't really exist." "SHE SAYS I DON'T EXIST!" I rolled my eyes. Why is he so loud? I heard the sound of running feet. "Now look what you did. You got everybody all excited for nothing." Just as I said that, the rest of Teen Titans ran through the door.

Now, I had already accepted the fact that I was in an alternate dimension or something, but this was still a really big shock to see Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire join Beastboy. " I propped myself up on my elbows and just stared. Then something clicked. "Oh, that's who that fat kid was. It all almost makes sense now." "What fat kid?" Robin asked apprehensively. " The little guy who broke reality." Compression was all over every face. " Tell me what happened." Robin requested. I told them what happened, except I left out what why I was crying. Wouldn't you know it, they asked any way. Actually, Starfire did. "Why _were_ you crying?" I laid back down. They were starting to leave when I said, "I go to an all girl's school in my city. My boyfriend broke up with me because we go to different schools, and started going out with a girl from his school." I sat up. "See? There's really absolutely nothing you can do for me. That's why I left it out. All you can tell me is that he's not worth it and I've already heard that." "Well, that explains the uniform." said Beastboy. I look down and I'm still wearing my school uniform, white blouse, plaid skirt, white knee-highs, and brown shoes. "Why did you say I don't exist?" asked the ever inquisitive Beastboy. Sigh. " Where I come from, You're just a TV. show. A cartoon. My world is very different, We don't have monsters constantly trashing our cities.

I think I might have offended them because they all stared talking at once, except Cyborg. Then there was a loud POP! Everyone was quiet and we heard someone calling, "Hellooo, is there anybody here?" There was a louder pop and that fat from before was floating over my bed. " Oh, here you are! I was looking for but you left the park and then…" "YOU!" I tackled him. " Send me back! Send me home now!" I shook him to emphasize my point. "I'm not sending you anywhere till Robin solves your problem. Robins the greatest, he can do anything!" "I was sad be cause of my boyfriend! He just dumped me! I would have been fine! It just hurt and Robin can't do a damn thing about that!" I sat on the floor fuming for a couple seconds. " well, isn't there some thing Robin can do?" "No." "Well I can't just send you home." "Why not!" " I've never taken anyone from your world with me before. Your made differently so I had to transport you and change you. That took all of my energy and most of yours, I even had to use your fat." "Whoa, hold up. Did you just say you took my fat?" "Yeah," He replied cheerily. "But I'm not ready to take you back yet. You have to wait six day, then I can send you back; but you will have been missing the whole time." "WHAT!" "OR you can wait three months and I'll send you home so that you were never gone." "Really?" I was very skeptical. "Yup!" His voice is so annoying right now. " ok. I'll do that.

I'll just have to find one of those homes for runaway teens or something." As I stood up I got dizzy. I took a step and almost fell over. Cyborg caught me, which was a complete surprise. He hadn't said a single word so far, he was acting a little shy. He put me back on the bed and went back to his friends. He started whispering to Robin, and then Beastboy joined in, and then Starfire, and finally Raven. For a whispered conversation, it got pretty heated. I looked over at the little fat boy sitting on the floor, he looked at me and we both shrugged. "So…this dimension that you took me to…is it the same as the TV show I know?" It had suddenly occued to me that I might not know as much about this world as I thought. "Yeah. I don't like the other ones. After people in your world started writing fan fiction about the show, some of them started to get really weird. Sometimes Robin was gay" Robin cleared his throat. "Since we fell somewhat responsible for you being here, we have decided that you can stay with us." "You wouldn't be able to leave anyway, you can't even walk yet." Stated Raven. "Are you really ok with that?" as I asked I looked at Beastboy, I knew what this room and it's previous owner meant to him. He hesitated a little, until Cyborg hit him in the head "Yeah, Its totally fine." He rubbed his head and pouted . "Ok, thanks" I yawned really big. "I think we should be leaving now. She is tired and needs to rest." Starfire suggested. They slowly filed out of the room. Cyborg is last, as he leaves I say, "I don't think I told you, but my name's Alyssa…Aly really but you know." He paused for a moment and nodded without turning around. Then the door closed. I looked at the little fat guy and asked " Can characters be out of character?" "I don't know. Here they're just people so I guess so." "Hmm, Can I call you Gusgus?" "Sure!" " Are you going to stay here for the three months?" "Duh! I didn't come here to not spend time with Robin after all." "Whatever." I layed down and went to sleep.

The Teen Titans sat in there living room. Raven was to one side, meditating. Starfire was in the kitchen, feeding her slug. Beastboy was losing to Robin in a video game, and Cyborg was typing on a computer in the corner.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yeah, Beastboy?"

"Can we put that girl in a different room?"

"Why? How would you explain that? 'nobody is using this room but we want to move you anyway?' That's lame."

"No. We could just ask her. She would totally understand."

"You said that you were fine with it."

"I know but…"

Cyborg glances at Beastboy and then says as he continues to type. "She already asked you if you wanted her to move to a different room." "When did she ask that?" "Right before we left." "Oh." Raven joined in saying "That girl seems to know a lot about us." "Well we _are_ a TV show where she comes from." Starfire rebutted with. " I still don't like it. She washes up on our door step after out swimming a bunch of thugs on jet skis. We know next to nothing about her, we don't even know here name." Raven has a very valid point. "Her name is Alyssa, but she goes by Aly." said Cyborg. The other four just stare at him. "What?" "You know ,you've been acting pretty strange ever since that girl woke up." commented Robin with one eyebrow raised. "

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, you didn't say anything to her." Beastboy said.

"So? What does that mean?"

"And you were the one who suggested we let her stay." Starfire joined in with.

" I really don't see..."

"And she told you her name." stated Raven

"Well, you guys had already left the room."

"If nothings up, then why are you blushing?" Beastboy stared at Cyborg, then smiled like a kid in a candy store with a credit card. " You like her." "WHAT!" Cyborg exploded. The Robin and Starfire now shared Beastboy's smile. Raven frowned more then usual. " Lets just let it go for now," she said. "We should concentrate on finding a those men who were chasing her." At that moment, Gusgus popped in, literally. "Hello Robin!" the overly exuberant youth exclaimed. "Hey…Why are you wearing a G now?" "Alyssa renamed me! I'm Gusgus!" "Um…ok?" raven rolled her eyes "as long as your here, what can you tell us her, Alyssa?" "Well…"POP! A giant book appeared titled _History of People. "What do you want to know?" Raven smiled. Sometimes, it's good to bend the rules._

_

* * *

The writer wishes to state that this story will only be uploaded if enough reviews are given. Other wise, it is a complete waste of the writer's time.~The Writer_


	3. So It Begins

I woke up and groaned , my head hurt. the light was too bright so I kept my eyes closed. I try to figure out what day it is. _'Let's see…yesterday I had chorus so to day must be Thursday. Wait I'm still in my uniform so maybe it's still Wednesday.'_ I feel a vibration in my shirt pocket and, with my eyes still closed, I grab my phone. I slide it open and hit some random button on the full-sized keyboard. I pictured my phone as it turns on, it's dark blue. A mechanical voice says "Alarm 1. Wake up. Time 5:30 a.m. Thursday September 18th. To do, Test Science, History, English. Quiz French Math, Psychology. Projects History paper Friday, English paper Friday, Religion poster Friday. Drama meeting Friday free block. I groaned again. I have _so_ much shit in school today. I don't even remember studying. The only thing I can do was study at my locker. At least I get to school early. I hate Thursdays, even more than Mondays. They are my teachers favorite test days. My head still hurts so I decide that I will try being Helen Keller for the next couple hours. I crawl to the end of my bed and feel around for my book bag, but it's not there. I sit up and mentally shrug. I guess I left it by the front door when I came in. I get up and walk to the door of my room. The room I had been living in for nine years, since I was eight years old. _**BAM!**_ I bounced off a wall. I rub my head and feel around for the door knob. I couldn't feel it, or the door for that matter. I walked back to my bed and grabbed my phone. I remembered that I had turned my bed around, so my door is no longer in the same direction. Then I remembered why I turned my bed around. My dad ripped all the carpeting out of my room, so why am I standing on carpet? Where am I?

I open my eyes and scream. I dive back into the bed and pull the covers up over my head. I start to cry as I clutch my phone to my chest; my life line to my world. My phone started to play 'My World' by Avril Lavigne. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from my best friend Shelby which read Hey r u ok? Brook tld me how u brk up with Alex. Txt me bck 3 Shelby I slid my phone open and hit reply. ill b fine. Im more worried abt all these tests 2day. R u ready 4 French? I hit send . I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It suddenly occurred to me that I had just sent a text across dimensions, cool. I smirked. I could bend guns and send texts through space. All that is missing is my iPod. I sighed, I would just have to do without; it was lucky enough that I still had my phone. A phone that said it is currently 6:05. Why hadn't anybody come running when I screamed? Oh well. I get up and go to the real door, and stand there contemplating how it would open. The door is flush with the walls and I only know it is the door because it is a different color. A black bar on top must be some type of scanner, making it look like a high-tech super market door. My phone went off again, causing me to jump; this time it played 'All the Small Thing' by Blink 182. The door opened. I guess I must be in a high-tech super market. The text on my phone was from another friend, Brooke.

r u coming 2 school 2day?

idk, ur up early

I took like half a bottle of cough medicine and went to bed early

that's dangerous

I no. its better than b-ing drunk

u do that to

well damn. I do

have fun in ur last class

what?

ull b asleep in Mr. Kings class

shit! Ill get a vault lunch

get coke 2. im not looking forward 2 that class next yr

sucks for u

bye have fun at school

yeah, don't let Alex get 2 u

I don't reply to that. I look up and go right from my doorway until the hall ends at another, bigger door. It opened and, by shear luck, on the other side was the teen titan's living room. I walked over to the kitchen area and saw a note. _Hi! If you are awake before we have returned, you may help your self to breakfast. We are on an important mission that could not wait, but we should return quickly. --3 Starfire _

_P.s. Don't touch the tofu, that's mine!-BB_

I rolled my eyes, I hate tofu. I took eggs and cheese from the fridge, a pan from some cabinet, and a plate from somewhere else. The product is a beautiful cheese omelet if I do say so my self, and I do. Being the kind guest that I am , I also cleaned up when I finished eating. I walked over to the couch and checked the time on my phone, it was 7:28. I thought for a minute and hit the talk button. I didn't dial anything, I just out it up to my ear and said "Gusgus? Are you there?" I received no answer. "I need your help. Please." POP! My chibi Robin friend was floating a few feet in front of my face. "What can I help you with?" I stared. It had worked! I could call Gusgus anytime I wanted to! Maybe. " I need a book." he smiled like that would be easy. " what kind of book do you want?" "I need a specific book." his face fell a little. "What book?" "it's a book from my world." he waited for me to continue. "It's the D.C. Encyclopedia of Superheroes." His smile came back, "that's easy! I'll be right back! " He popped away. I waited, sitting on the couch. Just when I was going to get boarded, he came back with the book. "Here it is!" "O.k. Thanks." I smiled at him. I got up and took the book. I paced as I flipped through the book. I looked up and noticed Gusgus following me and looking over my shoulder. I shooed him away, and continued flipping. "Here it is!" I exclaimed. "What?" "My background check on my hosts." Gusgus looked confused "What do you mean?" "For most of the people that I know, there exactly three places to see this world that you sent me to: On the TV, in a book, or in their dreams." "What a bout computers?" "Shut up! I'm ranting. That's basically the same as TV anyway. Getting back to my point, to me, this world isn't real. Now suddenly it is, and I know almost nothing about it. Logical, since I can't just leave, I want to know more about it." "So what's with the book?" "I'm getting to the book!" I paused and took a deep breath. '_happy place happy place happy place'_ In a comic book world I need comic book information and this," I held up the book, "is the mother load of comic book information. Standard nerd stuff." "Oh." Gusgus floated away to look at something else. I looked at the page. It was all about the teen titans. There had been two groups with the same names and almost the same people. One thing on the page jumped out at me, in the bottom right hand corner was a picture of a giant robot. The caption read _Giant robot __**Kronos,**__ sworn enemy of the teen titans, specifically __**Cyborg**_. I didn't remember that, so I turned to Gusgus, "Hey, come look at this." He looked up and his face changed from one of curiosity to disbelief to fear in the space of a few seconds. There was a loud crash and I vaulted over the couch and hid behind it. Glass flew in every direction. I looked for Gusgus, but I couldn't see him, although I think that I heard a pop. I gulped. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned the camera on. I disabled the flash and took a picture of whatever was behind the couch. When I saw the picture I had taken, I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. The red head snapped around and blasted a robot the tried to get behind Robin while he was fighting. Beastboy ran at a group of robots, changing from a cheetah to an electric eel. He wrapped around three robots and gave off a discharge that took out half of the group. Cyborg ran up from the side and blasted the other half of the group, "Bo-yah!" Beastboy gave him a high-five and ran off. Raven used a bus to take out the last cluster of robots. Robin finished his off and Starfire looked around to make sure that they really were all gone. Raven walked over to Robin, Starfire landed beside them. " This is most strange," she said. " I know. They were just sitting in the street, waiting for us," Raven stated as she glanced around. "It wasn't a trap or, if it was, it didn't work," said Robin. He had his back to the girls and his staff was still out. He expected a bomb to go off any second. A green hawk flew towards them and turned into Beastboy as he landed. "Dude, don't be so tense," he told Robin, " We beat them. They're gone, really. Be happy our job was easy, for once." Robin relaxed and put his staff away. "That's what's bothering me. Why were these robots so easy to defeat?" Cyborg walked up then. HE had a troubled look on his face. "Does any one else have a severe case of déjà vu? 'Cause these robots look familiar." Beastboy rubbed his chine and looked deep in thought. " Now that you mention it, they kinda do. But you can't expect us to remember every robot that we've every beaten." "Beastboy is right," Starfire said. "Perhaps they simply look like other robots we have faced before. I to, feel the 'déjà vu', but for now, it would be best to return to the tower." "Alyssa may be up by now, and I still don't like the idea of her being there alone," commented Raven.

Meanwhile Robin was looking for something. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Lar- I mean Gusgus? He was here wasn't he?" They all started looking when Beastboy interjected, "Oh! I remember! He was following Robin but he stopped and looked all confused and popped away." "Don't worry, he can take care of himself," said Cyborg. "Its not _him I'm worried about," Raven muttered, but no one heard. "It doesn't matter. Cyborg, why don't you see if Alyssa is up yet." Cyborg nodded and, walking towards the car, took out his yellow teen titans communicator. He flipped it open and hit a button. For a short moment, he saw Alyssa, with her back to him and a book in her hand. He almost thought he saw Gusgus to, but then the image was replaced with static. "Oh no," was all he could say before he was interrupted by a loud pop and a terrified Gusgus. The instant he saw Robin, he made a bee-line for him. "Robin! Help! The thing…! Broken…! And she…! The window…! Horrible! Danger! Alone!…" "Hey, slow down Gusgus." He stopped talking and took several deep breathes. " Now slowly tell me what happened. I definitely heard danger and horrible. Is Alyssa in trouble?" "YES! You have to come quick! It might be to late! I left Aly all alone, and…and the ro…and…" Gusgus started to look at the ground and saw all the robots on the ground. It was all to much for him, and he fainted._

_I sat staring at the picture on my phone. IT was the giant robot from the book with two mini versions. The worst part was that all three were staring right at the phone!_


	4. And We All Fall Down

Starfire, Robin, Beastboy, and Raven all huddled around Gusgus's unconscious form on the ground. Behind them Cyborg was franticly trying to contact the tower. "What do you think he was saying?" asked Beastboy. "Alyssa's in danger and I think he was going to say something about the robots but they wouldn't be able to get past the tower's defenses." replied Robin. Cyborg suddenly exploded, " IT WAS A DISTRACTION!" These robots weren't trying to defeat us, they were trying to get us out of the tower! And we left Aly there all alone! Somebody should have stayed behind with her and I CAN'T REACH THE TOWER!" He stopped and gasped for breath. "Woo," raven Beastboy looked stunned, Starfire gasped. Robin looked troubled, "Right, lets get back." Everyone raced to the T-car.

There was a loud crunch and the giant robot walked over to the couch. It picks the couch up and I make a run for it. Behind me, I hear an enormous noise as the couch hit's the wall, and more crunching as the smaller robots follow me. I ran trough the door and it automatically closes behind me. I had no clear plan, I only knew I had to get away. I ran, turning right, than left, then left again. I ran up stairs and down stairs but he noise of the robots following me continued. Finally after what felt like hours, the thudding stopped. In a way, the deafening silence that followed was worse. I ran faster and threw at the only door on the hall. The doors opened and closed. I was in complete darkness. Then a light came on and I heard a whirring noise. I was in a room smaller than a closet. It took me a minute to realize that I was in an elevator the was going down. Only then did I actually feel it moving. It was an oddly comforting feeling. I felt like I was safe and the answer to all my problem was at the end of this ride. I slid down the wall in exhaustion.

The t-car pulled into the tower from a road under the bay. The titans get out of the car. Raven flies straight through the ceiling, Beastboy and Starfire fly up the open elevator shaft. Robin and Cyborg run up the stairs. Robin instructs the rest of his team through the communicator. " Everyone, we don't know exactly what happened here so be careful and keep an eye out for Alyssa and the robots. Meet in the rec room in twenty minutes." four voices in unison answered the affirmative. Robin and Cyborg had looked through the work rooms on the lower floor for ten minutes when Starfire got a call on his yellow circle, "Robin? It's Raven, you better come to the rec room, now." "I'm on my way ." Cyborg looks like he has aged ten years though only a fraction of the time had passed. Cyborg nods in answer to the unspoken question and they run out of the room. As the pair neared the destination, Cyborg sped up and ran through the door first. He stopped so suddenly that Robin ran into him. As Robin stepped out from behind Cyborg, he blanched at the sight. The room was decimated. The window was gone and the couch was sticking out of the wall. Most of the kitchen area was a giant footprint. Cyborg ran into the room and looked around franticly. No matter how he looked at it, the only way Aly could be there was if she was dead. Cyborg looked at Robin. He was about to speak when Robin's com-link beeped. Robin flipped ti open and saw Beastboy. "Robin, me and Star found the robots, they're scrap, but, "Beastboy's face fell "We found this on them." He held up Aly's phone. " Where are you Beastboy?" " We're at the hall way right before Cyborg's secret weapons basement." "Hey! How do y'all know about my secret weapons basement?" Demanded Cyborg. "We snuck in of course," stated Robin sheepishly. Then he ran down the hall and turned right. Cyborg followed shouting, "That's an invasion of privacy! How did y'all get past my security any way?"

Just before I stepped out of the elevator, I reached for my cell phone , but it wasn't there. I looked around on the floor for it. As my back was turned , the doors opened. I faced the entrance as, one by one, a row of lights turned on. They looked more like really bright glow sticks than any other light I had ever seen. They exposed a hallway of cabinets, bins, and racks. They were all labeled and seem to contain ever kind of weapon imaginable. I smirked, this was indeed the answer to my problem. Some of the weapons I recognized, like swords of guns, but some of the weapons can only be described as water guns or toys with attitude. I flipped to the index of the encyclopedia, went to 'K', down to Kronos, then flipped to the page number. I started read and my smile got bigger. I closed the book on my finger and ran down to the end of the row and stopped in front of a silver cabinet. The picture on the door matched the one in the book. I opened and read the caption, _The only thing that ever stopped Kronos. The Arr__ê__ter-de-temps, by Jacques-Pierre Commpris, was never taken seriously until the Kronos affair and then "erased" by the government. _I giggled as I opened the cabinet and took the gun out. It was small and stocky, but fit into my hand perfectly. As I walked back to the elevator, I saw a rack of katanas. On a whim, I took two regular and one smaller sword, they were all aqua blue. As I got closer to the elevator door, it stared to whir again. I put the two swords crossed on my back and the smaller one on my hip. I pointed the gun at the door and drew the smaller sword. I kneeled on one knee, and crouched forward. As the door opened, my grip on the katana and the gun tightened.

As Robin and Cyborg reach the hall, they saw more and more damage to the walls. Scorch marks, dents and cracks were everywhere. When they finally met up with Starfire and Beastboy, they saw a pile of robot parts. Beastboy was trying to open the door to Cyborg's "secret" weapons basement. It was quite comical and he was failing miserably. Starfire was standing to one side watching his efforts franticly. "Star, what's Beastboy doing?" asked Robin. "He's banging his head against the door while kicking it," and indeed he was. Cyborg picked him up by the scruff of the neck " Do you want to explain why your trying to damage my door?" Beastboy pouted and mumbled something. "What was that? I didn't catch it." "I said I tracked Aly to this door but I can't get in." "Your not supposed to get in, and how did Aly get in if you can't?" "I…don't…know" Cyborg sighed and walked up to the door after dropping Beastboy. "Open." The four people standing behind him sweat drop. "How did you get in here the first time if y'all don't know how to open the door?" "We…uh…thought it was Beastboy's kicking." Cyborg sighed again and walked trough the door. The other start to follow him but are stopped. "This is a one person elevator. Don't strain it." They all start to whistle and look a way. " You all went down together didn't you." Cyborg closed the door. _Man those guys can be so weird._

It's surprising the things we remember during times of strife. For instance, at this moment, Beastboy is trying to remember the last thing he ate. He remembered that it was tofu. Starfire was trying to remember if the clerk at the candy store had given her too much change back. The clerk hadn't, but Starfire was constantly worrying about it anyway. And Aly was remembering how her ex-boyfriend had first asked her out.

I first met Alex at one of Brooke's parties. He was a friend of her friend. I remember thinking he is cute, but I didn't really care at the time. I had already made it halfway through high school without a boyfriend, so I wasn't really looking. I was just happy to be hanging out with my friends. I don't think he spared me a second glance, that first time, but he got close to Brooke and we both got invited to the same parties. The first time I really talked to Alex was at a party towards the end of the summer. There were only four people there that time, Brooke, her boyfriend, Alex, and me. Brooke tried to be a good hostess, but she hadn't seen her boyfriend in a long time so they just started making out. Alex sat with me on the couch and flipped through the channels, but there was nothing on. I saw that the Guitar Hero was still hooked up, so I asked Alex if he wanted to play, and he said yes. We played for almost five hours and I even started to win. While we played we talked, and we found out that we both liked the same things. We were both taking French, we both fall asleep in math because we thought it was boring ( but I still had an A) and we both loved animals. At three in the morning, we stopped playing and turned on a random channel. I was so tired, I don't remember anything after that, but we both fell asleep. Brooke came out and took a picture at five, she said that we looked so cute together that we were bound to fall in love. After that, we texted each other all the time and ,since we went to a lot of the same parties, we went together. The day I remember most, though, is when Brooke's boyfriend was talking to us an asked us if we were going out yet. Alex looked at me and half smiled. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded a little, then he looked back "yeah." I don't know if I looked it, but that was one of the happiest moments of my life.

As the memory fads away, the door slides open. I tighten my grip on my weapons even more. I thought to myself _I'm not going to lose._ I see a figure and light glinting off metal, for an instant, I panic. I can't move, I'm scared. Then I hear my name, "Aly?" the sword falls from my hand and I fall onto all fours. I'm panting and I can't look up. Footsteps approach quickly and a pair of feet enter my view. The person kneels down and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Cyborg. He looks worried and scared. I'm confused. He grabs me and hugs me, at first I'm surprised but then I start crying. He holds me tighter and I start to laugh. He holds me away from him. I wipe my eyes and say "I've cried more in the past two days than I have in the past year." "He must have really hurt you." "No. I guess I always knew that it was to good to be true, but I wanted it so badly. I'm crying for myself." "You shouldn't have to cry at all." He stands and pulls me up. I'm too shocked by his words to say anything. "Lets go back. The others are worried about you." He pulls me into the elevator and the door closes.

_The writer feels guilty about the brevity of this chapter so she has added a skit. Please don't question it. ~The Writer_

_HELLO.  
I now have 4 personalities.  
Sarah, Gwen, Sir, and....Alyssa!  
Wooooh  
Sarah: Hello people!  
Gwen: whats up?  
Sir: hn  
Alyssa: aren't they lovly? (sir doesn't talk alot)  
~Sarah pokes Sir~  
Sarah: Say something.  
Gwen: I really don't care if she talks or not.  
~Sir rolls eyes~  
Gwen: Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!  
~Sir sticks out tongue at Gwen~  
Gwen: Thats IT!  
~Sarah grabs Gwen as she tries to tackle Sir~  
Sarah: It's not nice to do that.  
Gwen: So? since when has that ever mattered?  
Sir: we're all the same person, dobe.  
Gwen: DON'T CALL ME A DOBE, TEME!  
Sarah: Silencio!  
~ Sir and Gwen stop talking and stare at Sarah~  
Sarah: What? If you can talk in a diffrent language, I get to be magic.  
~Sir and Gwen glance at each other and then go into a huddle.~  
Gwen: O.K. YOu can be a witch but... we get to be ninja's!  
Alyssa: I'll go get the popcorn!  
~ they stare at Alyssa~  
Alyssa: Oh, by the way, I get to be a spy.  
_You may stop now if you like, be warned it is long__

_we're back_

Gwen: You can't do that, that's the same as a ninja.

~Sir nods~

Alyssa: Can too, any way , I meant a James bond type spy person.

Sarah: ooooo, can I be a spy too?

Gwen: Your magic, you can't be a spy and magic. Tell her she can't be a spy and magic.

Alyssa and Sir: (chanting like in school) she can't be a spy and magic.

Gwen: thank you!

Alyssa: I think I'll get kennel corn popcorn.. Maybe I'll get some hot wings too. I can get dumplings!

~walks away and comes back with one of each~

Sarah: I want some too!

Gwen: me three!

Sir: dido

Sarah: Maybe I can make more.

~pulls a wand from no where and starts to concentrate with her eyes closed. Multiple number of food thing-y-s appear.~

Sarah: (opens eyes) I did it!

~ Sir, Gwen and Sarah start to eat.~

Alyssa: HEY! That's my food! You all owe me eight fifty.

Sir: Yeah, right.

Gwen: Thanks Sarah, I guess your ok after all.

Sir: We are all the same person after all, dobe.

Gwen: DON'T CALL ME A DOBE, TEME!

~Alyssa rolls her eyes~

Alyssa: Sarah, can you make them stop?

Sara: Sure! Silencio!

~They continue to yell at each other silently~

Alyssa: That's better. You wanna go get some coffee?

Sarah: Sure

~They walk away.~

_the end (for now)_

~in a Starbucks coffee house, Alyssa and Sarah sit at a table with white chocolate mocha, Alyssa has a grande and Sarah has a tall.~

Alyssa: and that is how we know the earth to be banana shaped.

Sarah: This new learning amazes me, Alyssa, Explain again how sheep's bladders may be employed to prevent earthquakes.

Alyssa: Certainly, you see…

Gwen: There they are!

~Alyssa and Sarah look around to see who she's talking to, and then they pretend not to know her.~

Gwen: hey!

~ grabs a chair and pulls it up roughly. She sits on it backwards and steals Sarah's mocha.~

Sarah: Hey! that's mine!

Gwen: Oh stuff it. You don't need any more caffeine.

~ Alyssa snort's, trying to cover up her laugh. Sarah gives her the evil eye.~

Alyssa: Cough where's Sir?

Gwen: I don't know probably at her job. You know, that one in the Indian restaurant, the most cliché place for here to work, ever.

Sarah: why's that?

Gwen: I don't know maybe because she's INDIAN!

Sarah: SHE'S INDIAN!

Alyssa: You know her name's not really Sir, right?

Sarah: It's not? What is it?

~Alyssa and Gwen slap they're foreheads~

Alyssa: Her name is Siraha, but we don't call her that because It's to close to Sarah and it doesn't fit her personality at all.

Sarah: It doesn't?

~Sir storms in and stomps over the table that her personality counterparts were siting at. At the same time she was glaring at the other coffee drinkers. She pushed Gwen out of her seat and stole Sarah's coffee from Gwen~

Sarah: Hi Sir! How was work?

Sir: glare

Sarah: That bad, huh? Sorry. Maybe you should quite.

Sir: glare

Sarah: Your right, you can't give in and you do need the money.

Sir: sigh Shut up before I have to kill you.

Sarah: ok! (happily)

~Alyssa sighed ,and Gwen got off the floor~

Gwen: GET OUT OF MY CHAIR , TEME!

Sir: Shut it, dobe.

Gwen: DON'T CALL ME A DOBE, TEME!

Alyssa: and so it begins, again. Sarah, if you could be so kind?

Sarah: Of course. Silencio!

Alyssa: So this is how to use a sheep's bladder to prevent earthquakes.

~Sir and Gwen fought silently, again, and Alyssa and Sarah spoke somewhat intellectually, again, ~

_the end?_


	5. Accidentally In Love

_~While perusing this fine site, the writer noticed that all the other stories have much shorter paragraphs. The writer wonders if she should also employ this method. What does the reader think? Yay or Nay? Please review with a response. Further more, the first person to correctly guess the movie the writer stole line from in the skit, will have a chapter dedicated to them. ~_ The Writer

While that touching moment was under way, a significantly less endearing moment occurred when Raven discovered what the smaller robots did to her room. Apparently the robots had been programmed to eradicate anything dark, gloomy, scary, depressing, impractical, and a long list of adjectives that basically described Raven's room. They decided to "redecorate" her room. The color scheme was a cross between valentine's day and a strawberry poptart. Her books were all neatly shelved on pristine white bookshelves. The books now sported new pink covers with gilded pages. The new vanity was pink, even the mirror, and covered in rows and rows of makeup products. But all of these assaults on the eyes were nothing compared to the bed. The heart-shaped monstrosity was pink, red, and frilly with a lace canopy. It went through the window.

The elevator ride was , surprisingly, not awkward. It was quiet, but comfortable. As soon as the doors opened, we heard the sound of breaking glass. I ran towards the sound, I only knew Cyborg was following because I heard his footsteps. I reached the door that had been forced open and my heart was in my throat. Then I looked past the door and saw a fuming Raven in an incredibly pink room, while Robin Beastboy, and Starfire were all looking out a huge hole in the window. I sighed with relief and slumped against the door frame. I looked at Cyborg and we both laughed. The other guys looked up. I heard an exclamation of delight and I was suddenly having the life squeezed out of me. "I am most glad to see you unharmed!" "Th-thanks," I gasp. "Hey, Star, let her breathe," Robin said, as he laid his hand on my attacker's shoulder and pulled her away. I took a deep breath that was promptly squeezed out of me by Beastboy. Cyborg pulled him away. " Alyssa, we need to know what happened here," Robin said seriously. I looked at him for a second, then I decided that the whole truth and nothing but the truth is only for the court room. "I don't know." _Lies._ "I had just finished breakfast and I was sitting on the couch." _Not exactly. "_ I put my phone on the back, but it fell." _Never happened._ "So I went behind the couch and then a giant robot broke the window." _Not in that order_ "I ran, but it had two small robots chase me. Then you guys came." _The only true thing you've said._ Robin looked exacerbated. "That's it? They weren't looking for something? Someone?" I shook my head. "I don't think so, I didn't notice if they were." Robin is quiet as he turns away. " We need to clean up this place," he says. " Start with the rec room. Look for clues." He is barraged with a chorus of affirmatives as he walks out the door. I start to follow the other members of the team when my knees give out. It felt like I was going up stairs, but the next step wasn't there. I'm in the same position I was in when Cyborg found me. I try to stand, but I can't even kneel. I feel so pathetic that I almost cry. Then Cyborg picks me up and holds me like a little baby. I lean into him. I'm so tired that I don't care what anyone thinks. " She is fatigued, let her sleep. It is not necessary for her to help." Starfire and the other two walk down the hall. Cyborg goes the other way, towards my room.

He puts me on the bed. The door closes. I listen to hear his footsteps as he walks down the hall, but they don't come. I open my eyes and sit up. He's standing there looking at me. He puts the swords he took of my back on the floor as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"You want to tell the truth now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to tell me, but you wont get your phone back if you don't."

"NO! My phone! I need that!"

"I'm sure you can live without it."

"I'm sure I could, in my own world; but not here. It's all I have left."

"Well then, I have some questions for you." I wince at his words.

"Why did you pick that gun?"

"It was just the first one I saw."

"Really? It wasn't because you saw it before?"

"No…"

"Tell the truth! Your phone is on the line. Under the picture it lists the weight, which is substantial, but it also say that this gun does not cause bodily harm. I know you read that. Now why did you pick that gun?"

The floor in this room is quite interesting. It looks like sand and rocks, but its carpet. My finger is still in the book, on the right page. I don't know how I managed to do that and hold a gun and a small sword, but I did. I show Cyborg the page about Kronos. " I looked you guys up in this book and there was a picture of this robot. When he broke in, I looked for something that could stop him. That's why I chose that gun."

"You have a book about us?"

"Well, it's not just about you, it's about every superhero ever made by D.C."

"What's D.C.?"

"It's a comic book company. Now that I think about it, it isn't you team specifically that is in here. Your team is a new version by Warner Brothers. That's a cartoon company."

"Yeah , ok. If we're new, why did the robot from the old team come here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"Well, last time, he was trying to eliminate all humans with robot parts."

"What the heck! That's ridiculous! What _is_ this robot any way?"

"He's the result of a WWII experiment gone wrong."

"What kind of experiment?"

"It was think that they wanted to make an army of Hitlers. It was called the Berlin project. Alexandre Gustave Eiffel was involved in it a little bit, to help with the engineering of the body. They were three months ahead of schedule. It made them get cocky, them mixed several different technologies without fully knowing what they did. Russian, Japanese, German, anything that could be bought or stolen, they used. Thing got lost in translation, important things. The problems didn't start until the last prototype. Somehow, the robot gained the ability to reason. not really thinking or learning, but it made its own decisions. IT decided that robots are superior to humans. It started by destroying all the humans with robot parts because they were unfit to have such an honor bestowed upon them. Nothing could stop it, but as they were on an island, not many people died. I think it was something like ten people. Then it locked itself inside the building were it was made. Some people took the chance to flee, but the scientist and the poor people stayed behind. A week later, when special forces arrived, they found the entire island in ruins. All the people burned beyond recognition. The robot had made a small army and a device that allowed it to travel through time." "Wait. How did they know all this if no one was there?" "They know it built an army because that's what it was programmed to do. I'm not sure about the time device, but I know he defiantly has one. It a big circle on his chest." " How did they stop it? What does the gun have to do with any of this?" "At first, they didn't stop it. They covered the whole thing up. This might just be a coincidence, but at the same time, tons of government funded projects started. They were some really weird things too. One organization was started by Alexandre. His son ran it because he died very soon after that. His son's name was Michael Commpris. Michael parent's weren't married if you get my drift, But the father and son were very close. Even more important then both of them is Jacques-Pierre Commpris. He is the smartest man in the world. He was born July 14, 1947 in France. When he turned 15, Michael moved the organization, which now resembled a large corporation, to America. Jacques-Pierre graduated the next year and went to Cal tech. He had his doctorate in almost every science major that was offered by the time he was 20 and the spent the next 5 years chairing the science department. Then Michael died. Jacques-Pierre took over the corporation and spent the majority of his time inventing. Many people are of the opinion that he spent this time slowly going mad. He became obsessed with time travel. He found some of his grandfather's old notes about the Berlin project. He was fascinated, tried to reverse engineer the device the robot had made, but the result was the exact opposite. The Arrêter de Temps, the gun in your basement. He went public with it and got locked up for his trouble. In 1982, when the robot appeared and tried to destroy NASA, he was let out for a short period of time to beat the robot. He did, then he was put right back in for seven year. Then he was let out for good. He adopted the baby of his friend who died of cancer six months later. The last time he was in the public eye was when his son was involved in a huge accident a couple years ago." "That's all real interesting, but why is the robot coming here now?" "It is your sworn enemy. Like Robin has Slade, Raven has her dad, You have Kronos." "But why?" "Apart from the whole 'cyborg' thing? I don't know." He sighed and looked away. _He looks so cute when he doesn't know what's going on. Did I really just think that? STOP! Stop now. Don't even go down that road. No boys. Period._ He gets up and walks to the door. "try to get some sleep." "Hey! My phone! Give it over!" "I don't have it. I'll go get it from Robin." "You better." I continue grumbling and he walks out the door trying not to laugh. The door closes and I let out a sigh of relief. I hum a Counting Crows song. "How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it, 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love." Then I rolled over and try to sleep._ Damn you, Alex. Why did you leave me?_ Then I cried again.

_I heard the horn and ran out the door "bye mom! See you later!" I yelled as I ran to the car and jumped in. I look over at Alex and laugh "Let's go!" He smiles and drives. We talk about the stupidest things. Old 90's cartoons, our least favorite teacher, our favorite cars. Then we're at the beach. I leap out of the car, and we race to the water. I win, so he splashes me. I splash him back and run. He chases me and we go all over the place. It is night, so we don't step on any one. He catches me and we roll on the sand. When we stop, he is on top. I can only look at his eyes. They are the most beautiful thing in the world. He slowly gets closer, and we kiss. I love kissing him. It's like pure bliss. I was never the kind of girl to plan out her wedding just for fun, but sometimes with him, I can see us being together for ever. "Hey! No sex on the beach!" Brooke and her boyfriend have arrived. We both laugh and pretend to ignore them. "Oh my God! Are you guys serious! I bet you don't even have protection!" Brooke runs over and pulls us apart. With glance at each other and burst out laughing in earnest. Brooke is so mad. We get up and run away. "Alright, that's enough. We came here for a fire, let make one!" Brooke turns to Devin and kisses him. I go get some drift wood to throw on the fire. I go towards the pier. I'm about to turn back when I hear Alex and Devin talking. I decide to sneak up and listen _

"_You guys look really great together. You must be happy." That was Devin. _

"_Yeah, right. She is getting kind of annoying, I mean she's a great girl and an awesome kisser, but I'm not used to being tied down. I think I'm going to have to break up with her soon." _

"_Really? You guys look so happy though. Aly'll be heart broken." _

"_I know. Maybe I'll fall in love with her too."_

"_You better. Brooke will kill you if you hurt her friend."_

"_I know, I know! Get off my back!"_

"_Sorry, I'm just saying."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey did you catch that game that was on?" They start to walk away, but I just sit there. I'm angry, at Devin, at Alex, at myself. How could I be so stupid!? Then I sigh. How can I not be stupid. I loved him. I get up. I'm determined to do whatever it takes to make him stay with me, if I hate him now. I walk back to the fire. It's a good thing I'm an actress, or I would have never been able to do it. It's hard to create a character that's supposed to be you in love._

Cyborg walks down the hall to the rec room. The doors open Cyborg walks through to a room exactly like it was when he left it that morning to fight the robots. Then he looks at the wall, it has a couch sized hole in it. "Hey! Cy! Did she kiss you yet."

" No. Wait, what?"

Beastboy laughs, "You sounded so sad! You really do like her!"

"Hey man, I already told you that I don't. Don't go bringing it up again."

"OK fine whatever."

"Hey Robin, Aly wants her phone back. You still got it?"

" Oh yeah it's right here."

" I be right back to fix the wall."

"What wall?" Cyborg points.

"Oh, that, yeah. Hurry back." Cyborg shakes his head as he walks back to Aly's room. "Hey Aly, I got your phone." She doesn't respond so he walks closer. _What is it about you? Why are you always in my head?_ Then he notices that she's crying. _What is she dreaming about? "Alex." He pulls his hand back like it was burned. Cyborg drops the phone on the bed and leaves. _


	6. I heart singing

_Hello, welcome back from the absurdly long hiatus that my story under went. I apparently, lack the ability to write or do anything remotely productive over the summer. Alyssa also took the plot line and completely rewrote, it but only gave me like two paragraphs ,soo everything that I had planned out is now useless. I will try with all my might to get the story back on some kind of track and update much sooner. ~the writer._

_Another Saturday night, the car pulls up again. There is no immediate response. It sits there for five minutes. Then the door of the house opens. A girl walks out and gracefully makes her way to the car. She opens the door and carefully sits down. The car pulls away._

"_Is some thing wrong?" The driver asks. _

_The girl slowly turns to him, and gives him a beautifully seductive smile. "Everything is just perfect." _

_They talk about meaningless things like they always do, but something is different this time. When she wasn't looking, the boy would study her face. It puzzled him to decipher what he saw there. In truth, he saw nothing- unless he were wizard enough to detect a poignant wish, a powerful longing that the car would never stop anywhere, but would go on and on with them forever. It was her favorite time with her boyfriend. When it was just the two of them and the world seemed distant and unreal. But like all things, the ride came to an end. Perhaps a more divining person would have taken it as a sign, but no such person was present and the girl was full of cloudy emotions that obscured all semblance of reason. _

_Tonight, the couple is going to see a movie. the boy has no idea what it's about, the girl picked it out. It's a movie about a husband who is cheating on his wife and then gets hit by a bus, a egotistical dentist with no wish for any human interaction, and, the wife who has tried to block out what her husband did with work and an unhealthy dose of denial. the boy laughed at the movie, he had a great time. the girl doesn't remember any of the movie, she spent the whole time watching the boy. Trying to see if he got the message. This would be one of the last weekends that they could spend like this because school started soon. The movie ended and they walked out. _

"_That was a really great movie, It got kinda sappy, but there were some awesome one liners in there."_

"_Yeah, it was really great." the girl was not really enthusiastic, but the boy figured that she was just tired. "Do you want to go home now?" _

"_Yes, please." the boy watched her as she walked to the car and got in. He got in and they drove away. the boy did most of the talking on this trip. All to soon, the girl was at her house. _

"_Tout seul." _

Aly woke up and contemplated her strange dream. "I have no memory of that last scene ever happening, In fact, I didn't even seen that movie until it came out on DVD. If I did see it with Alex, I would have been laughing right along with him. I was so sure that we went to see some tragedy with no happy ending, or maybe it was 300. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I lost, I should just move on."

"Don't you mean that you lost 'him'?"

"Kyaaaa!" Aly shot to the other side of her bed. 'I didn't know that there was someone else in here.'

"OW! My ears! I need those to here Robin with!"

"What are you doing in my room when I'm sleeping?" I half yelled at him.

"Starfire asked me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Dinner? How long have I been asleep?"

"Eight hours."

"What the hell?"

"I know…if you don't mind me asking, why did you name me after the mouse from Cinderella?"

I paused for a second, trying to decide the best way to tell Gusgus of my random moments of insanity, nothing came. "I felt like it."

"I see. Do you feel like coming down for dinner? It's pizza."

"Really? What kind?"

"Pineapple and ham, meat lovers, and macaroni and cheese."

"Hot damn, I'm gonna gets me some good foods tonight." I spring from the bed and comically walk to the door. I have moments of lucidity but they are few and far between. Needless to say, this was not one of them. _"Can't help it if I space in a daze, my eyes tune out the other way, I may switch off and go in a day dream. In this head my thoughts are deep, some times I can't even speak, would someone beat 'em up or tell 'em off again, in my world."_ I froze in mid step then raced back to the bed and frantically looked for my phone to see the text from Shelby.

AHHH! Im gonna fail French! I suck it, I burst out laughing because French was just about the furthest thing from my mind and I do not posses the ability to fail anything in that class, even if I tried really hard.

I'll help you when I get back. Its impossible to fail you no, maybe just barely pass.

Yeah, but still. Hey Brooke broke up with Devin. Again.

Whats the point of dating someone if ur just going 2 break up with them in two weeks and then get back together the week after that?

Why r u asking me? I'd just date him and skip all that drama. Where r u getting bck frm?

my head.

what?

never mind. Go study school stuff.

fine whatever.

I sighed and looked up. What's the point of dating someone if it's inevitable that you will break up with them from the beginning? I shook my head, it has never made sense to me, I doubt it will here. Then my stomach grumbled, and all my philosophy took a coffee break, or should I say pizza break.

"To the pizza! Charge!" Down the hall, around the corner, and it's a straight shot to little Italy in my mouth. When the doors open I skid to a stop.

The nice thing about cars is that they have anti-lock brakes that keep the car from breaking too suddenly and skidding, people however, do not. Not that I skid, per se. It was more like a fat retarded thing that may at one time have been some type of bird trying to ice skate on half melted ice. Yes, I mean epic failure. Luckily for me, my body is smarter than I am and it put to use all nine years of gymnastics class and saved myself from a very nasty fall by doing an uncharacteristically graceful front flip.

Of course no one saw my moment of brilliance. Maybe it didn't happen after all. Oh well.

"Yo, Aly! You're up!" Aha, there's my favorite little animal child.

"Yeah. Totally and completely, Unless there's no more pizza. In that case, I'm just sleepwalking."

"Worry not. I made sure that some pizza was left for you."

"Thanks Star! Insert witty yet complimentary about your name here."

"Um, thank you?"

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beastboy were having a fight over a video game or something. I think it was a fight, I mean there were some loud noises and some banging and yelling and moaning and that can only mean a fight…right? Anyway, I wasn't paying attention and then I saw Beastboy turn into a kitten from the corner of my eye and I literally jumped fifteen feet in the air.

I landed in a heap on the floor and just sat there. The whole group stared at me. I could almost see those anime sweat drops. I imagined three dots next to their heads. Too bad their not in my head, they might understand why I suddenly burst out laughing. As it is, they just stared more.

"Dude, I don't get it. What's so funny?" Of course that made me laugh more. Then my stomach growled and I stopped laughing. I stood up and stretched. 'This is going to take some getting used to.' Then I went over to the pizza box. God bless who ever decided to put noodles on pizza.

"Hey Raven, look. She likes the Mac and cheese pizza too."

"You do know that a person's preferences are not an indication of if they have malicious intentions."

"Neither are the circumstances under which they arrived, the fact that she was chased here may actually denote benign intentions"

"Wow Beastboy. I didn't know you could use those words in the correct context."

"Raven, what's context mean?"

"Never mind. I still don't trust her."

"You don't trust any one."

"There's a reason for that."

"So?"

Over on planet earth {my plate was in the shape of the planet} I finished my pizza and Starfire was looking at me. "Yes?"

"You are human correct?"

"I was the last time I checked."

"Would you mind me asking why you were able to jump so high?"

"I don't know. Maybe me legs are just super strong now."

"Wouldn't that get you into trouble in the city?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Get into trouble."

"When?"

"When you were in the city."

"Psh, huh no. What makes you say that?"

"You appear to be avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding the question, you are."

"I do not believe I was asked a question."

"Oh yeah right. My bad."

"Aly, why were those thugs chasing you?"

"Well…you see…I kinda maybe might have accidentally bent one of their guns."

"Oh I se…" "WHAT! You bent a GUN!"( that's Beastboy)

"AH! The pain in my ears!"

"Beastboy, cut it out." (This is Raven)

"Are my ears bleeding? They hurt really badly." Robin and Cyborg came over when Beastboy screamed and Robin checked out my ears for me.

"No, your ears are fine, but I think that we're gonna have to test your strength to see how strong you've gotten."

"What? Speak up, no need to whisper."

"Now look what you did Beastboy, you made her deaf. Good going." Cyborg shoved Beastboy jokingly, and walked over to me. He smiled and reached a hand out to me. I should tell you now that I am an absolute sucker for a smile, it's kind of weird actually but then again so am I. I took his hand and he pulled me up. 'let's go test he strength now so that she doesn't break anything." The group nodded in agreement, they looked like they found this a very good argument, but for very different reasons. I remained blindfold unaware about the whole thing. Cyborg beckoned for me to follow him and I did. Do I really need a reason? Well I'll give you one anyway, he is covered in metal, shinny metal. My own personal kryptonite is anything shinny. I have no idea where he is leading me so I start to play a song in my head. I heard a piece on N.P.R. about how people who listen to mp3's start to hear the music just play in their head after a while. I think its an awesome ability. I the song that is playing is Best Days of Your Life by Kelly Pickler. Due to my lack of hearing I didn't notice when I stared to sing out loud.

"I'll be there in the back of your mind, from the day we met, to the very last night, and it's just to bad, you've already had the best days, the best days of your life." I stopped the song so that I could think clearly. Was I really still in love with Alex when he broke up with me? That answer is a resounding no. Then why was I so sad about it? It's not like I hadn't seen this coming, we had been falling apart for a month. I guess I just didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to stop loving him. And last but not least, why the hell do I know so many love songs when my love life has been so completely suckish? Then I ran into Cyborg's back and fell to the floor. " Hello Mister floor, it's good to see you again. No sorry I lied I…oh my god ! I can hear again! Halleluiah! If I didn't have such a grudge against the halleluiah chorus, I would sing it!" I had jumped up and was now dancing around.

"You could sing something else." "AAah..oh wait it's Cyborg. Yes. Yes I could. In fact, I believe I will. _Take courage my soul, and let us journey on. For the night is long and I am far from home. Thanks to be to God, the morning light appears. The storm is passing over. The storm is passing over. The storm is passing over halleluiah. Halleluiah, halleluiah ,halleluiah ,the storm is passing over .the storm is passing over. the storm is passing over, halleluiah_." I don't think he really expected me to sing because he just stood there staring and my sing is nether good enough nor bad enough to warrant that. It also could possibly be stare at Alyssa day and I missed the memo, I mean I have been stared at a lot. Then I turned around and found the other guys staring at me too. Maybe my sarcasm was oddly accurate.

"That was as beautiful as the caterwauling of the Garlathes on the planet of Jhrukoy." Star had big eyes when she said this, like she was about to cry or something. "Oh, I thought you guys were staring because it was random and unexpected."

"That too." "Wow, I feel loved Beastboy." We continued with the pointless banter all the way to what I found out is the gym.

"Since it takes 120,000 Psi to bend steel without leverage, we'll use Cyborg's equipment to see how strong you…"

" Hey look! You guys have gymnastic equipment!"

"Yes we do, but.."

"I'm Gonna try it out."

" Hey, We're trying to…"

"I don't think she listening anymore." Raven put her hand on Robin's shoulder and he sighed.

I run over to the beam and do a Wulf mount. I proceed to do some fancy footwork, but I'm slow because it's the routine from last year and I'm relying mostly on muscle memory. I dismount with a round off , which I stuck by the way, and run to the uneven bars. They may have applauded but I wasn't pay attention. I jump into a front support on the high bar and hold it for a second. A flip over and a penny drop off the low bar and I land. Nailed it! That's when I remembered why we came down here. "Opps." I went back to where they stood with various looks of confusion and amusement. "Soo…where's the measuring thingy?" I finish lamely. Robin points to an area with some stuff on the wall. " Is this it?" Beastboy smiles and points up. I follow the finger and see a gargantuan block on the ceiling. I pale as images of cartoons from an era when cartoon violence was more accepted run through my head. Cyborg walks over to the controls "The lowest it can do is 100 lbs." "Oh. O.K. I can do that." My voice sounded strained even to my ears. Then the block drops.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Beastboy it is not nice to make fun of people when they make a mistake."

"Mistake?! She threw the weight through the ceiling!"

"I got scared."

"It was the twentieth time you had done it!"

"Je ne besoin pas cet!" Then I storm off. Yes, I speak French when I'm angry. I'm a mad francophone. Ah the fun of word play. After many wrong turns and some unusual discoveries, I made it back to my room where promptly collapsed on my bed. I reach into my pocket for my iPod only to be met by my phone. ~oh yeah, that's right. I don't _have_ an iPod in this dimension. I bet they don't even have mp3's here.~ So I sat on my bed sulking for a couple minuets before I remembered that Gusgus could just go back and get it for me. I was about to call him when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." the door opened to reveal Starfire and Beastboy. "We..I mean I wanted to apologize for how I was behaving earlier." I didn't have good view from my position on the bed, but if I'm not mistaken Starfire might have hit Beastboy a couple times. "I know it can't be easy to be suddenly dropped in here like this, so I want to make it up to you." "I forgive you, you don't have to do anything."

"Well, I want to anyway and I didn't know what to do so Star is going to help me ."

"We shall go shopping for clothes and shoes and then we shall go to the karaoke night at Club Chill."

"Are we going to use your money?"

"Better. We as the saviors of the city have an open tab at any and all businesses in the city limits."

"The city council is going to regret that."

I won't bore you with the details of our (my) five hour shopping spree, but I will tell you I got a shit load of clothes. And shoes, and makeup, and various other accessories. Starfire got a good amount of things , but only about a sixth of what I got, and Beastboy mostly got videogames. I bought a new iPod and the store was so awesome, they put 5,000 songs on it for free with some amazing apps because it is a touch. Then Starfire and I got our hair done and Beastboy went back to titan tower to convince/ blackmail the other three into joining us for karaoke. Star and I both changes into our new outfits at the hair salon, did I mention we made Beastboy carry all the bags back with him? Well we did , so he stayed until after we changed. I got dark purple highlights put in my hair and Star got green. The salon also did our make up and we looked like rock stars. My new shirt was a form fitting tee with a swoop neck and short sleeves. The front had chains going down it. I had purple skinny jeans and the most fantastic converses ever. They were multi-upper's. Star's outfit a florescent green tee under a black corset with a black tutu skirt that had green ribbon on it. She had on black leggings and black converses that came up to her knees. We both thought we looked ridicules, but that was kinda the point. We walked down to the club and got to cut the line. It was awesome. Star and I waited twenty minuets for the other to come but I got bored, so I went up to wait in line for my turn on the stage. I came quickly and I told the D.J. the number of the song I was going to sing. As it turns out, the house band does the music for some of the songs and this happened to be one of them. I was a bit surprised, but when my queue came I sang.

"You were talking to her, but messing with me. It's finally clear your blurring the lines. Are you disturbed? Oh, now you care? Why do you race trough my red lights?"

The club's dance floor is in front of the stage and when the song started, it began to fill with more people. I saw Star at our table dancing by herself. She gave me the thumbs up and laughed.

" Save, save it for her. I'm not gonna hear your reasons and 'please-just-take-me-backs'. We never were right, don't waste your breath. You crashed and you're on your own tonight. Can't understand, I'll slow it down for you." I got into the music and didn't notice when Beastboy, Robin, Raven and Cyborg came in. I looked into the crowd and was surprised to see Robin and Star dancing together. I looked up to the table and saw Raven sitting there by herself nodding her head to the music. I looked into the group of people in front of the stage who were jumping and I saw Beastboy and Cyborg. I flashed them a smile. " Lights out, I found out, my falling star. Goodbye, the sunrise is here, there's no more you and I. How can you sleep? How can you breathe? Baby tell me how, how you love me now. Tell me how can you sleep? How can you breathe? I hate when you say how you love me now, how you love now, how love me now."

The club exploded when I finished. I laughed and took a bow, but when I turned to step down people started to cry for an encore. I was completely surprised and confused, but I stayed anyway. I told the D.J. another song, The band had to go get some different instruments, but they could play it. When the music started, the random mob of people dispersed a little because I picked a slow song. "It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song, You can't believe it. You were always singing along. It was so easy and the words so sweet, You can't remember. You try to feel the beat eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet eet, eet, eet," Admittedly I did sing it differently than the original artist, but the crowd seemed to enjoy it. The song was over rather quickly and the people called for another alternative song, so I complied. Well, I didn't really comply, but I did pick a more up beat song.

"Oh sweet heart put the bottle down, you've got to much talent. I see you through those blood shot eyes, there's a cure you found it. Emotion sparks, you caught that chill. Now don't deny it. But boys will be boys, oh yes they will. They don't wanna define it. Just give up the game and get into me. If your looking for thrills, then get coffee."

That was the absolute last song I sang for the rest of the night. People complimented me for the rest of the night, but it let up for the most part after about twenty minuets. Star went up later and sang Ultimate by Lindsey Lohan, and we tricked Beastboy into going up ,he sang Ice cream and cake by Chip-man and the buckwheat boyz. We stayed late dancing and having fun. I don't even remember all the people that I danced with, most of the time it was just random guys, but I know I danced with Cyborg, Robin ,and Beastboy. All I really know is that I had a ridiculous amount of fun. At some piont, we made it back to the tower and someone half dragged me to my room and I crawled on to the bed.


	7. My Epic,Most Relevant Epiphany

~_O.k soo I totally lied about the update thing. Truth be told, I have no idea how to do the bit after this and I suck out loud at writing fluff in any large quantity. Be patient and please don't kill me. -The writer~_

I sat up quickly panting drenched in a cold sweat. I had just had the most revealing dream ever. It involved a dragon and a shape shifter and I was a superhero in a tournament and I'm rambling but the basic idea is that I have completely figured out everything with me feelings and Alex and stuff. (woot for run ons!) I loved him. He pissed me the f**** off. I tried to beat him at his own game. I lost. I realized that he was always a bastard. (In the dream Lady Escargot loses the tournament to the sexy astronaut shape shifter but then the dragon comes and makes him reveal his true form as a fugly snakey type of dragon so the two run off into the sunset and lady escargot is left fuming for a couple of minuets but then shrugs and meets a cute knight at the celebratory feast where she Is declared the true winner because astronaut mike dexter lied about his true identity which means he was disqualified. Huuzah! Three cheers all around!)

Man, I am messed up. However, I am going to completely disregard the second bit of my dream because falling for a guy that I'm going to leave in a couple months would be rather inconvenient and lead to a plethora of heart break, especially if the feeling are reciprocated.

Then I yawed and my brain switched back off. It's like six I think, if I'm judging the lack of sun outside correctly. Oh wait noo. I just used my brain! Damn! I knew I should have just left it at school like normal. Then I smelled bacon. I threw my hair up in a ponytail wit meh bangs oot. And put on some short shorts and a pretty lacey cammi. I groggily made my way to the kitchen that had been miraculously restored to its previous condition. I collapsed in a bar stool and put my head on the counter as I waited for some one to take pity on a poor tired soul weary soul that had just had the most relevant epiphany in her short life and get me a cheese and ham omelet with sausage and bacon and hash browns (but not hash cause that stuffs gross).

Somebody did and I devoured the scromdidily-umpious breakfast. Then I grabbed a random jug of orange juice that could have just appeared there for all I cared and took it to the couch. After my first gulp, I began to slowly turn my brain back on. It was tired from figuring out all the shit in my life for me while I slept. I love my brain. It is sooo much smarter than me. I don't even know how it knows half of the stuff that it does. Sadly, it only takes over when I'm sleeping or when I'm in that special comatose state that happens when I screw up my sleep schedule and then have to go to school and take tests and stuffers. Yes my brain is so smart. Sigh, I wish I could be more like my brain. Beep , beep bing! Oup, my brains on again.

I looked around and noticed that there was no one else there. My watch (which is awesome by the way) said that it was six thirty so I didn't space out for that long. I shrugged and went back to what I was doing. What was I doing? Oh yeah! Nothing. Then my phone went off. _say it ain't so. I will not go. Turn the lights off. Cary me home. [guitar music] _

I had a sudden brain wave that you were not doing anything!

gah! Brooke! We are synched to the in!

…no. don't so that.

sorry. I had the most relevant epiphany in my short life!

was it about Alex?

(0_o)…..how did you know?!?!?!??

heh. I'm good like that.

was awesome! It had far off places, daring sword fight, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

Really? Cause that sounds oddly like a line from beauty and the beast…

that's probably because it is. But it really was an epic dream.

I'll take your word for it.

it waaaas a.

do you want some cheese for that wine?

no…ok yes, but I resent that remark.

right well, I have to go now, a certain someone in very happy to see me.

eeeeeww! I thought you guys broke up!

we did, I was talking about my cat. He's clawing me to death.

oh. Ok then.

get your mind out the gutter , Aly.

fine fine…ill do it tomorrow.

loll

This is where I had a mine heart attack from laughing. You see, when ever I see lol, I think of a guy with a beep voice saying it as one word that rhymes with roll. Its very funny. Anywho, Starfire came out and started to rummage thought the kitchen. She sighed. "we forgot to procure food to replenish our supply that was destroyed by the robot. Would you like me to pick up something for your breakfast?"

"uummm, I've already eaten?"

"how? There is no food."

"I don't know man. I'm kinda freakin out, dude."

"ah. I see."

" You do? Please tell me!"

"…You don't want to know."

I gave star the evil eye then turned away to watch the sunrise through the new window. Truth be told I am more than used to things randomly appearing. I just assume that a logical explanation will present itself at a later date. Star leaves and Beastboy comes in, some increment of time later.

"Dude, where's the food?"

"Star went to go get some I think."

"Oh. Where'd ya get the orange juice?"

"No idea."

"Oh." There is silence and the sky become red. I think of an old girl scout song 'have you ever seen the sunset turn the sky completely red?' I have a song for almost every occasion. I honestly think that it freaks some of my friends out.

"Can I have some?"

"What? Oh, the juice. Umm , yeah, I guess so."

So Beastboy joined me on the couch and I told him of my epic, most relevant epiphany in my short life to date. Cyborg walks in to hear me saying "…so the evil golden dragon says 'my crimes may be great, but at least I admit mine.' and lady escargot is all like 'astronaut mike Dexter would never do anything as heinous as the acts you have perpetrated!' and the dragon was all 'oh yeah? Well watch this!' and she threw this vial of swirly stuff at mike Dexter and he was all 'nooo! I'm melting! I'm meeeeeltiiiiiiiing…' and then poof! He was gone and this black creepy dragon like thing was standing there. Lady escargot was all 'what have you done to astronaut mike Dexter ? don't tell me I'm ha ta choke a bitch!' and goldy was quiet and then was all 'daaaaamn. Hes haaaaaaawt!' and then…"cough cough.

"Oh, hi Cyborg! I was just telling Beastboy about my epic, most relevant epiphany in my short life to date."

"Yeah, its not the weirdest thing I have ever heard Though. Doesn't make top 10, not even top twenty. Maybe top 100, but ev"

"Ok you can shut up now. Sooo, Cyborg, what can I do ya for?"

"Well, I was wondering if anyone had gone out to get food yet."

"yeah, star did."

"Really? I just saw her with robin down the hall."

"What?!?!?!? Aly! You lied to me?"

"hey now, I only said that I thought she went out. She certainly implied she was going to."

"right, well I guess I'll just go. Aly, why don't you come so I know I get food that you'll eat."

"ok. We can act like a married couple buying groceries together for the first time!"

"…Why would any one do that?"

"Because, Beastboy, It's fun."

"But what about the story?"

"The evil nasty black dragon that was astronaut mike dexter runs off with the gold dragon because he finds her evilness appealing. Lady escargot is devastated at the lose of the man that she thought she loved, but makes herself go to the ball where she meets a tall dark and handsome knight with whom she lives happily ever after because the committee named her champion in light of astronaut mike Dexter's fraud."

"But what does this have to do with an epiphany?"

"Ill tell when your older, kid."

"But I'm already 14, oh much more do I have to wait?"

"Until your maturity level matches your age."

"…fine."

"Ready to go now?"

"yuppers!"

So I run out the door and down to the car. "I call shotgun!" Cyborg just shakes his head. "no one else is coming."

"Oh."

"So you had an epiphany, huh?"

"Yeah, it was about Alex."

"Oh." he sound kinda sad and silence reigned for a few awkward moments.

"I decided that I don't need him."

"yeah, I heard the last part of the story. Did he leave you for someone else?"

"stupid bimbo that belched her brains out."

"aah. So that's how it is."

"yeah." again with the silence.

"so who is the knight lady escargot meets? I guessed the rest of the people."

"oh, umm. I don't know?"

"alright then, don't tell me."

"Gah! Why must you insist that I lie?"

"I never dais that."

"you implied it."

"ok ok, you didn't lie. No get out of the car."

So I got out. I went over to his side and latched on to his arm. "So, honey, do _you_ want to get the cart, or should I?"

"Don't worry, _darling_, I'll get it." he gave me a kiss on the head and I giggled like the school girl that I am as he walked away to get the cart. The game is soo on. I clung to his arm the entire time. We went to the produce section first cause its in the front. Why is it _always_ in the front? We exchanged playful banter full of innuendos and giggling (mostly for me). We finally made our way to the dairy section which is _always_ on the far wall. Really, why is it like that? Is there some law that demands all groceries to be that same or something? But I digress, we stood in front of the ice-cream freezer try to decide which kind to get. We already had four other cartons in the cart and we were only going to get one more but I wanted mint and _He_ wanted _shudder_ pistachio. I know, horrible right?

"But it tastes like tooth paste! Who wants to eat tooth pates?"

"I like it! besides I was traumatized by pistachios."

"oh come on. It cant be that bad. Besides I let you get the broccoli when I wanted artichokes."

"Who willingly eats artichokes and it is soo that bad! It was masquerading as mint and then I eat it and it almost made me barf!"

"that's nothing! Come on just try it! It's not that bad I promise!

"it's an irrational fear! You cant use rational thought with an irrational fear!" During this fight we had been steadily getting closer and closer.

"Fine! Have it your way! But next time, we get what I want. Capich?" we were inches apart be now so I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you!" then I grabbed my ice cream and skipped to the check out lane. I looked back when I realized that he wasn't following. "Aren't cha commin, _honey_?" He seemed to snap out of what ever was wrong with him and he pushed the cart forward. I heard an old lady behind us say "ah young love." heh, mission accomplished.

We pushed the cart to the car and loaded the many, many bags. Then we got in and just sat there for a minuet. I glanced at him and he met my gaze, then we burst out laughing. "Did you see the face of that one guy when we were in the cereal isle?"

"how bout the guy buy the soup? That was priceless!"

"Gah! I know! And the old lady behind us in line? Totally bought it! Either we make a really good couple or we are just fantastic actors."

"I am definitely taking you shopping with me more often."

"hellz yea! Alex would never do that with me."

And another golden silence. Oy vey, enough with the silence already! I plugged my iPod into the car and put on according to you. Cyborg got a little tense at the first words, smiled at the bit about the "mess in the dress" and then finally relaxed as he learned the full message of the song. Of course, this could all just be in my head. He seemed a little lost to tell the truth. Oh well, can't fix something if you don't know what's wrong. This slice of random wisdom comes curtsey of my amazingly smart brain.

We pulled into the tower just as the song ended. We got out and put all the groceries into the elevator and went up to the kitchen where we put them away. When we finished, I looked around and noticed that no one was in the room. that's weird I thought. I turned to Cyborg to tell him this and found him much closer than I remembered him being. I asked a question with my eyes and he kissed me. On the lips. It was short and when he moved back he whispered "now, we're even." Ah, touché. Well played, well played. Then he turned around and left, which confused me a little but I shrugged it off. Time reveals all things, besides, Beastboy just ran through the door and I don't think he could handle it if he saw us kissing. I mean you'd think that at 14, as he said he was, he'd be over the 'cootie' thing, you can never just tell with bees.

"Aly! Aly! I figured out what your epiphany was!"

"Really? I'm so proud of you Beastboy!"

"Yeah! I means that your old life was a lie and made you unhappy so you came here to be given a second chance at a happily ever after!"

"umm, wow, Beastboy. I never looked at it like that."

"I know I'm just too smart. I told Robin and Star that their theory was wrong."

"What was their theory?"

"Hmm? Oh. That you realized that Your ex-boyfriend was a jerk because he left you for a blond bimbo and that you've finally got over him and found someone else. But there's no way that's right. I mean who is there for you to fall for? One of us? Robin's taken, Your not gay, I'm to young, and Cyborg never shows emotions if he can help it so that would just be a lost cause, ipso facto, they are totally wrong and I am right." I just kinda stared at him for a minuet.

"Yeeaah, that's right." Then I walked way. I give the boy points for originality and thoughtfulness, but finding little green men doesn't get you far in an analytical paper, especially when you use line you learned from watching dodge ball. I know from experience. Which reminds me. I have two papers to write for when I get back that I haven't even started. At least the religion poster is done. That thing is sooo cool. I made a question wheel with an arrow and pie pieces that come off to show the answer. I am soo getting a good grade on that. Maybe I'll get Cyborg to help me. I know the English paper is about defending one of two quotes and the history is about that one person Mary something or other …Tudor, that's right. The original bloody Mary. Ooh, I could use that in my paper. How her life influenced the urban legend. That I'd be good.

I looked at my watch and saw that it is know ten. No wonder there were only old people at the store. Well, I'm bored now. What to do, what to do… Oh I know! I'll make a cake! But what kind? Hmm. Carrot? No. vanilla? No. Red Velvet? Hellz yes! But I'll make it Purple! Yes, yes, a perfect little twist. And I'll make a dip in the middle and put coffee ice cream in the middle with short bread cookies on top. Yes, it's all coming together now. Mwhahahahahahhaah ack ka cough ,cough harrumph. Anyway. Moving on. Ice cream and cake and cake ice cream and cake and cake. I hum the song as I work. Then it switches to a happy working song. Then once upon a December. I put the cake in the oven and let it cook. I got it to dip in the middle by cooking it in a spring form pan. I danced around the kitchen as I worked and sang "as we're finishing our happy working song!" Then I hum the opening to the next song "Dancing bears, painted wing. Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings once upon a December." and on it goes. I take the cake out and immediately put the ice cream on it so it spreads easier. Then into the freezer with it while I crush the cookies. My next song is don't rain on my parade. "don't tell me not to live just sit and pudda. Life's candy and the suns a ball of butta, don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade." I put the cookies on the cake and leave it in the freezer. Well that was a fun hour and a half. What now? Ooh ooh, I know! A Lord of the Rings marathon! Yeah, perfect, just what I need.

I walk over to the window that is actually a screen in disguise. Hey, it's like a ninja or a spy. A British spy. A British spy with a license to kill. A British spy with a license to kill and a flawesome car. You get the idea and therefore will raise no queries when I call him James. I walk up to James and stare at him. I don't really know what to do so I decide to go the star trek rote.

"Computer, access digital video archives."

*voice pattern recognized. Welcome, Alyssa. Request pending.*

*Request acknowledged. Processing request.*

"Wow, James. I thought that you were supposed to be a super computer, but your kinda slow."

*personality changed to 'James'. did you mean James Bond?*

"Yes, now give me meh movies."

* _of course. Which movie would you like to see?* _There is just something about an English accent that makes me feel weak kneed.

"Lord of the Rings Trilogy."

_*which one?*_

"All of them."

*_of course. Right away. Would you like some popcorn with that?*_

"oh yes please." Then Raven walks in.

"Who were you talking to?"

"James…"

"Who is James?" She seems kinda mad or something when she asked. I just point at the screen. A picture or rather a 3d figure of James bond walks on screen. Then another one and another one. All the bonds are on the screen looking their absolute best. They greet Raven.

_*hello, I am James. The new personality of the PC. It is a pleasure to meet you.* _I sigh and bat my eyelashes. Raven looks from me to the computer.

"I'll leave the two of you alone."

"you don't have to go, I'm going to have a lord of the Ring marathon. You can join me if you want."

"No thanks, I prefer books to the movies."

"so you have never seen these movies?"

"No.."

"Then you have to! They are some the best adaptations of a book to screen that I have ever seen. They actually stay true to the characters instead of changing them to fit the current trend in Hollywood. Not only that but any character that was cut out was incorporated into the movie in some way."

"Fine. I'll give it a shot."

"YAY!" a robot arm hands me a large container of theater popcorn.

I jump onto the couch and Raven sits with me.

*_Enjoy your show.*_

"oh I will, James."

Raven rolls her eyes at my antics. Then the movie starts.

{_The world is changing. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is now lost, for none now live who remember it.}_

So after Hours and hours of watching the directors cut of the Lord of the Rings and debating the pros and cons of what peter Jackson did with this masterpiece, I can finally say that I have found a new best friend in Raven. Tomorrow we're going to do the Star Wars movies, but we cant decide to do them in chronologically or in the order they were made. It's a very big decision. One way shows the progression of the story and the other shows the progression of the techniques used to portray the story and the technology. I'm all for the story, but I see the benefit of the other way. Raven wants to see the techniques because it shows how George Lucas matured over the years, but she could see that just as easily by watching how the story changes, even though it would be seen as a regression as apposed to a progression .

So you see our problem. Beastboy joined us for a little bit towards the end of the first movie, but he left. Starfire and Robin sat through the second movie then left, and Cyborg came up unbeknownst to me, about 15 minuets into the first movie. I didn't notice until he grabbed some popcorn sometime during the third movie. The sad part was I was leaning on him for the majority of the time he was sitting there. I really need meh brain checked, or something. Oh well. It was like nine when the movie was over so we just had pasta and then we eat meh cake. Everybody loved it, in case you were wondering. Then I was forced out of the kitchen because I trued to help clean up and they wouldn't hear of it, the silly heads went so far as to have Cyborg escort me to my room and keep me there if I tried to leave. Which I did because I don't really like to be told what to do so Cyborg had to pin me to my bed to keep me there.

I pouted. Mostly because I didn't really mind that he was restraining me, which I found more than a little disconcerting. I don't really want to fall for another guy right now. Ah well, ill just try my best and give fate the rest. Hehehe, I rhymed. Oh wait, is he talking? Damn.

"…you said yesterday got me thinking. That name sounded familiar. I looked it up and he's my Great Grandfather. The kid he adopted was my mom's dad. He became estranged from his father just after he married and so my mother never talked of him. Do you think that might be why he's coming after me?"

"uhh, maybe? I really don't know much about the robot. However I don't think that robots are into revenge."

"oh." he sighed.

"why?"

"I want to know why he's coming after me because if, when , he come for me, my friends are going to be caught in the cross fire and I don't want them to be hurt. Any of them. They mean the world to me." He looked at me straight in the eyes when he said that. I felt something shift in me. It was like he suddenly became lodged in my heart in a way that used to be reserved for my family and my very best friends, like he was a missing piece to the puzzle that is my life.

"Do you want my opinion?"

"yes. "

"I think he's coming after you because you're you. You are famous and successful and I think that it resents that you used robots to protect humans and defeat other robots." I yawned. " You threaten him in a way no one else can."

" You're tired. Go to sleep."

"Psh" Yawn. "I'm not the least bit" Yawn "sleepy."

"Sleeep."

"fine." I somehow managed to turn over with him on top off me and closed my eyes.

+cHaNgE+

She finally fell asleep. I lay there holding her, thinking about what she said. I had hoped that he was after me for something that I could change, but I knew that was in vain. It's never that easy. I always thought that I was lucky to not have one of these uber enemies. Granted enemies were unavoidable in my line of work, but I had been prepared for that. I had no living family and my few friends were more than capable of taking care of themselves , but Aly is different. I have no doubt that she can take care of herself in her world, or even if she was just a normal citizen, but this world, my world…that's a different story. For all that she has strength that rivals my own. I don't think she has the nerve and I am positive that she lacks the training. Her instincts are keen, but they can only take her so far. This train of thought leads to another more complicated and difficult one.

Why did he care so much about her? He had known her for all of a day and he already felt as if he could not live without her. Which was bad . Very bad. She had to leave. He couldn't ask her to stay, and he knew he had no place in her world. Ah well, I've made friends all over the world in less time and I've seen them less then the three months that I will have to get know her. So that's it then, she just a friend. Good. Now I can sleep.

+ChAnGe+

It seems for all his thinking, Cyborg forgot his present situation. He fell asleep cradling Aly in his arms. (aweeee they're sooo cuuute!)

I stretched and sat up in bed the next morning. I looked down and saw that I was still in the clothes that I wore yesterday. I also saw that Cyborg was sleeping next to me holding me. He tried to pull me closer and I giggled. I never figured Cyborg for a cuddler. Hehe flapjack. I slowly pushed his arm off of me and stood up. He looked like he was going to get up so I whispered in his ear.

"I need to change so keep your eyes closed." He stiffened and I giggled again. I changed into some soft pajama bottoms and a tank top. "ok I'm done." He sat up, looking slightly confused.

"Why am I in your room?"

"Well, you see, I added some "extra" ingredients to the cake so we were drunk and we came to my room and hot wild sex before we passed out." he actually looked worried for a couple seconds.

"But, my vital show no activity that corresponds to your story."

"hmm, I guess that was just in my dream then." oh hey, it's stare at Alyssa day again, apparently.

"FINE! I made it all up to try and take the mickey out a you." he laughed. I like it when he laughs. Its ten times better than when he smiles.

We made our way to the rec room and I made myself yet another scrundidily-umpcious omelet with all my favorite fixings and I made Cyborg a meat lovers version with a side of meat. Man he loves his meat. Raven came in and eat whatever it is that she calls a breakfast.

"Why don't you go talk to James? Its to early for me too deal with him."

"Something tells me that it will _always_ be too early for you to deal with him."

"How perceptive of you." I giggled at her flat tone of voice and went to go say good morning to my virtual husband. I mean James.

"Good Morning James."

*_Good morning Aly. How may I serve you?*_ his voice made me shiver.

"I want to watch a star war marathon. Movie order if you don't mind. "

*_But of course, Aly.*_ I giggled again. I'm giggling a lot today. And it's only seven.

*_ would you like any refreshments?*_

"uh, yeah, I'd like three Voss water bottles and , uh, I guess a large popcorn, and oh, some Reecies pieces. "

*_Anything for you, Aly.* I turned around. _

"_are you staying for this thing?" Cyborg shook his head as raven joined me on the couch,_

"_I have some searches I want to run."_

"_ok fine do that. Make me feel bad about being a lazy ass and watching movies for two days."_

"_It'll only take a couple minuets to set up the searches, then I'll be back. I promise." I smiled. _

"_Ok!" I jumped on the couch and took my food substances from Raven as the first movie started. Cyborg came back quickly and I sat with my two friends watching one of the best movie sagas of all time. In my head I made a mental list of things I need to do. I need to get more info on Kronos and how he was made. I need to see what I can really do with my strength. I need to write those two essays. I need to figure out what I feel for Cyborg ,exactly, and if need be, how to fall out of love with him. And I need to get back at Beastboy for stealing my Reecies!_


End file.
